The Wizard of Oz (2019 film)
The Wizard of Oz is a 2011 film from Walt Disney Pictures, set as a remake from the 1939 original film from MGM, starring Dakota Fanning, Lucas Till, Aaron Carter, Jesse McCartney, Cameron Diaz, Mariah Carey and Ben Stiller. It will be directed by Tim Burton. The remake will be from Walt Disney Pictures rather than being from MGM like the original, because of the more popularity that it's better to be with. In the movie, it focuses about a 17-year-old girl named Dorothy Gale gets knocked over her head during an hurricane and entering a strange world called the Land of Oz, where she must find her way home by following the yellow brick road and into the Emerald City to find the Wizard of Oz to get her home. Also she helps her new friends, Scarecrow to get his brain, Tin Man to get his heart and Crowdly Lion to get his courage, as she must avoid from being caught by the Wicked Witch of the West to come after her. The Wizard of Oz remake is set to release in theaters including Disney Digital 3D, 3D and IMAX 3D worldwide in AUS and German on April 27, 2011, and US and UK on April 29, 2011. The film will also be released in 2D as well. Plot Dorothy Gale (Dakota Fanning), a farmhouse popular 17-year-old, gets attacked in an tornado hurricane, and ended up into a strange world called Oz. She is struggling to get herself home with her new friends, Scarecrow (Aaron Carter), Tin Man (Lucas Till) and Lion (Jesse McCartney) by heading straight to the yellow brick road to the Emerald City, before the Wicked Witch (Cameron Diaz) gets her. Cast *Dakota Fanning as Dorothy Gale, a farmhouse 17-year-old, who is caught in a accident during a hurricane and into the Land of Oz. She must find her way home is to head to the Emerald city by wearing a red slippersDakota Fanning to star in Wizard of Oz. Wiki News. Retrieved June 29, 2010. Fanning will be dressed in a blue dress, and to wear white slippers, as of will change red slippers for scene where she heads in the Land of Oz. *Aaron Carter as Scarecrow, with no brain, he must help Dorothy to get to the Emerald city and get his brain, and help her get home.Aaron Carter to star in Wizard of Oz. Wiki News. Retrieved June 29, 2010. Carter will dressed in a Scarecrow suit. Also as Hunk, one of Dorothy's friend. *Lucas Till as Tin Man, with no heart, he must help Dorothy to get to the Emerald city and get his heart, and help her get home.Lucas Till to star in Wizard of Oz. Wiki News. Retrieved June 29, 2010. Till will dressed up in a Tin Man suit, and will paint his face silver. Also as Zeke, one of Dorothy's friend. *Jesse McCartney as Cowardly Lion, with no courage, he must help Dorothy to get the Emerald city, and get his courage, and help her get home.Jesse McCartney to star in Wizard of Oz. Wiki News. Retrieved June 29, 2010. McCartney will dressed as a lion, within the technology of his face to look to himself as a lion. Also as Hickory, one of Dorothy's friend. *Cameron Diaz as The Wicked Witch, the evil and wicket witch of the west, who goes after Dorothy with the red slippers.Cameron Diaz to star in Wizard of Oz. Wiki News. Retrieved June 29, 2010. Diaz will dressed in a black long dress within her face to be painted green. *Mariah Carey as Glinda, the good witch of the north, who can help Dorothy to find her way home is to follow the yellow brick road to the Emerald city.Mariah Carey to star in Wizard of Oz. Wiki News. Retrieved June 29, 2010. *Ben Stiller as The Wizard, the ruler of the Land of Oz, which Dorothy can track to him is by following the yellow brick road to the Emerald city and see him.Ben Stiller to star in Wizard of Oz. Wiki News. Retreived June 29, 2010. *Roseanne Barr as Autie Em, Dorothy's farmhouse aunt. *Willem Dafoe as Uncle Henry, Dorothy's farmhouse uncle. *Hanson as the Munchkins, short creatures of the Land of Oz. The Hanson brothers will be dressed in blue, red and green, including stripped socks.Hanson brothers stars in Wizard of Oz. Wiki News. Retrieved June 29, 2010. Production Development Tim Burton plans to release a 3D version remake of 1939 original version [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Wizard_of_Oz_(1939_film) The Wizard of Oz], where he'll be directing like he did with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charlie_and_the_Chocolate_Factory_(film) Charlie and the Chocolate Factory] and even [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alice_in_Wonderland_(2010_film) Alice in Wonderland].Tim Burton to direct 2011 Wizard of Oz. Wiki news. Retrieved June 29, 2010. He describes: "this movie must be at least to be darker and edgier than the original one. Burton is also working on releasing to direct a remake for Frankieweenie, which is setting to release in November 2011. Burton also states about becoming black-and-white in the beginning of the film, but to be in color for the entire movie "I don't want the movie to be black-and-white, because it'll be too boring to watch it in 3D, making the movie in color will be interest for the audiences, and it will have to be in that way."Wizard of Oz in color for entire movie. Wiki News. Retrieved June 29, 2010. The opening and closing credits will be made into color as well from according to Burton, to make this film much darker and epic than the 1939 original one. Originally going to be from MGM, it was instead to be taken from Disney instead, because it's much interesting that Disney is more care of Oz.Wizard of Oz remake to be from Disney, not MGM. Wiki News. Retrieved June 30, 2010. Filming Filming for The Wizard of Oz will begin in July 2, 2010 in Culver City, California, same place where 1939 film version was shot, 71 years ago.Wizards of Oz arrives production in July 2010. Wiki News. Retrieved June 29, 2010. The Oz place is going to be filmed in a green screen room to put some effects of that place. Burton states: "we're be shooting it in 3D to make it look intersting."Wizards of Oz to be shot in 3D. Wiki News. Retrieved June 29, 2010. It scheduled to go on till September, 2010. Release ''The Wizard of Oz is set to release worldwide in cinemas in 3D, IMAX 3D and 2D on April 29, 2011, and to be expecting to play in more than 4,000 theaters.Wizard of Oz storms in 3D on April 29, 2011. Wiki News. Retrieved June 29, 2010. On July 13, 2010, a trailer is set to be released online.Wizard of Oz 2011 teaser trailer online July 13. Wiki News. Retrieved June 29, 2010. It also plans to premiere a teaser trailer right in front of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Sorcerer%27s_Apprentice_(2010_film) The Sorcerer's Apprentice].Wizard of Oz premiere it in front of The Sorcerer's Apprentice. Wiki News. Retrieved June 29, 2010. A teaser poster for the film was released on June 29, 2010, shown the film's logo, and a red ruby slippers lying on the yellow brick road.Teaser poster for 2011's The Wizard of Oz. Retrieved June 29, 2010. References External links *''The Wizard of Oz'' at the Internet Movie Database